Raid:Class 7
Note: All Raid Class 6 missions must be completed before unlocking Raid Class 7. Schedule *'NOTE:' Novice Missions will no longer be available starting May 15, 2019. List of Raid Class 7 Missions Raid:Class 7/Fire|Fire Raid:Class 7/Water|Water Raid:Class 7/Earth|Earth Raid:Class 7/Thunder|Thunder Raid:Class 7/Light|Light Raid:Class 7/Dark|Dark Raid:Class 7/Dichroma|Dichroma Retired Missions Novice Mission Practice Construct Practice Construct |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *First Practice Construct found at Burial Zone *Second Practice Construct found at Urbanotraining Zone ---- Practice Construct *Has 80% elemental mitigation for the first 2 turns *Can guard to reduce incoming damage further *Left and Right Fist tend to have Stealth effect every 4 turns *''Unnatural Oppression'' - Inflicts 30% Active healing, 50% Passive healing, 50% HC effectiveness reduction for 2 turns & drains 50% OD gauge **Used every turn *''Fatal Pursuit'' - Instantly defeats a single unit **Used once upon attempting to flee the battle. Tends to target current highest HP unit **This skill will not target units under Stealth effect. This skill will not be able to kill an Angel Idol unit that is the only remaining unit on the field *''Pained Flail'' - 20 hit AoE attack that deals 80% of HP as damage & adds stackable 20% Atk buff, 5% Def debuff & 5% Crit buff to self for 500 turns **Used upon defeating a Fist and whenever returning to the battle with a Fist already defeated *''Diseased Wave'' - 40% chance to inflict ailments *''Power Bomb'' - 20 hit AoE attack that pierces 5% mitigation *''Power Creep'' - Adds stackable 25% Atk, 5% Def debuff & 5% crit rate buff to self for 500 turns *''Force of the Wild'' - Adds 20% crit rate, 50% Atk, 100% Def, Rec buff to allies for 3 turns *''Fester'' - Adds 150% Atk buff when enemy has status ailments for 3 turns *''Lightning Reflexes'' - Adds 80% chance to evade attacks to self for 3 turns *''Forward Charge'' - 20 hit AoE attack that pierces 30% mitigation *''Unnatural Boon'' - Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns *''Disarm'' - 30% chance to invalidate Sphere effects for 2 turns Practice Construct *Has 80% elemental mitigation for the first 3 turns *Can guard to reduce incoming damage further *Left and Right Fist tend to have Stealth effect every 4 turns *''Unnatural Oppression'' - Inflicts 50% Active healing, 70% Passive healing, 70% HC effectiveness reduction for 2 turns & drains 80% OD gauge **Used every turn *''Fatal Pursuit'' - Instantly defeats a single unit **Used once upon attempting to flee the battle. Tends to target current highest HP unit **This skill will not target units under Stealth effect. This skill will not be able to kill an Angel Idol unit that is the only remaining unit on the field *''Pained Flail'' - 20 hit AoE attack that deals 80% of HP as damage & adds stackable 20% Atk buff, 5% Def debuff & 5% Crit buff to self for 500 turns **Used upon defeating a Fist and whenever returning to the battle with a Fist already defeated *''Power Shot'' - 20 hit ST attack that pierces 5% mitigation *''Power Bomb'' - 20 hit AoE attack that pierces 5% mitigation *''Power Creep'' - Adds stackable 25% Atk, 5% Def debuff & 5% crit rate buff to self for 500 turns *''Dreadful Malady'' - Inflicts DoT (400% mod) for 3 turns *''Relentless'' - Adds 200% crit damage buff to self for 3 turns *''Demoralize'' - 20% chance to invalidate Leader Skill effects for 2 turns *''Mana Purge'' - 100% BB drain |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}